


in heaven

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Afterlife AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: seongwoo comes to heaven and reads his letters to minhyun. also daniel's letters to jihoon.





	in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i will change the title later hehehehe

The first thing Seongwoo sees when he opens his eyes is the bright blue sky covered by vapor trails and a thin sheet of cloud. The cool breeze caresses his skin softly and the sound of the humming meadow is pleasant to his ears. The grasses are weirdly soft and moving against his skin and the fluffy bed of flowers is crowning his whole body.

Once, he sent a letter to heaven.

When he woke up in heaven, he wanted to wake up next to him. In the middle of the sunflower field, where he could see the breeze slipping through his waving dark hair. He wanted to see him under the bright blue sky and his aroma to fill his nostrils when he finally fell into his welcoming arms. The warmth that had disappeared into the eternity would finally come back to him and the laughs would once again vibrate in his chest.

Seongwoo smiles. The sky is blue, the breeze is cool, the scent of garden is invading his sense. Though he is not in the sunflower field, he is surrounded by the flower meadow. Though he is not next to—

“Have you been waiting for too long?” the familiar voice welcomes him.

He turns his head to the side and sees him sitting beside him with an open book in one of his hands. There’s a smile on his handsome face, warm and nostalgic. Seongwoo smiles wider and finally gets up from his bed.

“Aren’t you the one who’s been waiting for too long?” Seongwoo asks back before pouncing on the taller man with a hug, putting all of his weight on him and making the book fall beside their bodies that are pressing against each other.

And finally, he falls into his welcoming arms and the warmth has finally come back to him. The body underneath him vibrates with a laughter and Seongwoo wants to laugh too but all that can come out is a wave of hot and salty tears that he’s been holding for years.

“Welcome home,” Minhyun says.

That’s right, Seongwoo is home, after the home left him for a painful extent of time.

 

“Did you wait for me there all the time?” Seongwoo asks hesitantly, not sure about what he is talking about and how everything works in this place. A paper bag in his hands filled with all the meats and breads they can get from the market. Yes, the first time he arrives at this place and he is already doing one of the most domestic things they’ve ever done that Seongwoo missed.

“Hm?” Minhyun replies while taking a bite of one of the apple he takes from the vegetables and fruits filled paper bag he’s carrying.

Seongwoo looks around the town that doesn’t look too different from what he used to see. Strangely, it seems a lot more crowded and he immediately grabs the sleeve of Minhyun’s sweater when he realises that he might get lost in the middle of the street. This is a new place to him after all. And being separated from Minhyun for the second time? Seongwoo doesn’t want that anymore.

“I only waited for a few minutes there,” Minhyun answers. He smiles when he notices how Seongwoo’s hand is clinging to the sleeve of his sweater.

Seongwoo tilts his head. “How did you know that I was going to be there?” he asks.

Minhyun beams another smile at him and says, “I received a letter last week that you would be waiting for me there.”

“A letter?”

Minhyun only nods. Seongwoo doesn’t ask further. He still doesn’t understand. He will learn about it later when he’s already used to living in this strange place.

They walk side by side and leave the market until the crowd disappears and there’s only a paved road ahead where numerous simple houses can be seen from the distance, but Seongwoo still doesn’t let go of Minhyun’s sweater, earning a really small chuckle from the slightly taller one that goes unheard by Seongwoo.

“Are you living alone?” he asks while turning his head to Minhyun and looking at him.

“No,” Minhyun shakes his head.

And Seongwoo is still staring at him.

“Not with Jinyoungie?” he asks again without much thinking.

Minhyun laughs at the silly question. It takes almost a whole minute for Seongwoo to gasp in realisation. The last time he saw the small faced man was when he was still in his deathbed, along with the rest of their friends. Then there’s no way that the younger one is here. Seongwoo laughs awkwardly at the forgetfulness he’s carrying to his afterlife.

They keep walking while having small talks until they reach a house painted in white and covered in green ivies. The fences surrounding the house is also covered in various plants that Seongwoo can’t even name. The yard is covered in well-trimmed grass and the pebble stones on the ground make a path from the gate to the stairs of the porch.

As he opens the creaking gates of the house, Minhyun says, “He is currently into gardening."

“Who?”

Minhyun smiles and answers, “The one who is living with me now. You can meet him inside.”

Seongwoo nods in understanding.

When Minhyun opens the door of his house and utters a loud, “I’m home,” a voice immediately replies with a loud, “Welcome home!” and the small figure of a young boy emerges from behind an ivory wall.

His soft dark hair is a bit ruffled and his eyes are shining brightly when their eyes meet. Seongwoo almost drops his paper bag if Minhyun doesn’t immediately take it away from his hands.

The boy laughs merrily and jumps into Seongwoo’s arms, circling his arms around Seongwoo’s neck and the older one immediately envelopes him into a warm hug.

“Seongwoo- _hyung_!!”

Seongwoo nods and tightens his hug around the boy as if to tell him that he is indeed here and that he can feel him.

“Jihoonie…” Seongwoo pats his head and draws circles on the younger one’s back. He was the first one to go and Seongwoo can’t imagine how lonely it was to be the one who left first. He is—even though it was undeniably hurtful to him—somehow glad that Jaehwan and Minhyun left them shortly after, so Jihoon wouldn’t have to be alone for too long.

Without realising it, tears drop from his eyes and wet the shirt that’s covering Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon laughs when he feels the wet warmth hits his skin.

“Why are you crying?” Jihoon asks, now he is the one who draws circles on the older one’s back.

Seongwoo doesn’t answer and Jihoon already knows. Minhyun smiles and puts a hand on Seongwoo’s head to ruffle his soft dark locks and to calm him down, then he stares at Jihoon who’s laughing at Seongwoo’s continuous ugly sobbing. Minhyun’s smile fades and he averts his eyes. How lucky of him to have Seongwoo back to him earlier than he expected.

 

The sound of silverwares clanking and the smell of delicious food fill the air as Seongwoo tours around the small house. He can hear Minhyun and Jihoon’s casual conversation from the kitchen that is not too far away from the living room he’s been rummaging for the past few minutes.

There’s a shelf filled with old books and what seems to be letters from various dates that has been arranged meticulously. Seongwoo’s fingers are skimming through the sheet of papers under the sign where ‘Minhyunie- _hyung_ ’s’ is written—Jihoon’s handwriting—until they come over a letter from the date he vividly remembers. He smiles and takes it out from the rest of the letters. He opens the neatly folded paper and reads it.

> _To My Love Hwang Minhyun,_
> 
> _When I wake up in heaven, I want to wake up next to you. I want you to be there, so you better be there when I do. I want it to be in the middle of the sunflower field where I can see the breeze slipping through your hair and playing with your sweater. I want to see you under the bright blue sky and your scent to fill me as I finally fall into your arms. I want your warmth to come back to me and also all the laughs to fill my chest once again._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Ong Seongwoo_

Seongwoo’s face reddens at his own choice of words and he cringes. He immediately puts it back to its place precisely and carefully—he still remembers how angry Minhyun is whenever he makes a mess and he doesn’t want it to happen when it is only their first time meeting after the passing years.

After putting the letter back, he scans the other letters once again and stops on the letter from the latest date which is a week ago. Seongwoo’s forehead creases and he takes the letter out to read it. Different from his cheesy handwritten letter, this one is a neat and simple letter with an unfamiliar stamp with elegant engraving around the word ‘Heaven’ underneath the letter. He reads it carefully while the tip of his index finger slides over the inked paper. 

> _Ong Seongwoo_
> 
> _2048-xx-xx_
> 
> _09.05am_
> 
> _Flower meadow Southeast of the market_

Seongwoo stops moving and breathing for a few seconds. He only stares at the words, staring at his own name written in black ink. He lets out a soft sigh and puts the letter back in its place once again. He doesn’t know who sent it to Minhyun, but he is thankful to whoever sent the letter. He is thankful because their meeting is almost perfectly the same as what he imagined their meeting in the afterlife would be.

He moves to the letters underneath ‘Jihoonie’s’—this one is written by Minhyun. Just by seeing Minhyun’s handwriting, Seongwoo can’t stop himself from smiling—he randomly takes out one of the letters and opens it. The sight of Daniel’s unruly handwriting warms his whole body. He almost giggles but he contains himself by biting his lips. He glances at the date written in the corner which is several years ago, more than twenty years ago where their earliest grief happened.

> _Dear Jihoonie,_
> 
> _I always ponder about it… Will heaven be a place where I can wake up to your kisses every morning and sleep to your lullaby every night? If not, then I don’t want to go to heaven._
> 
> _- Muscle-_ hyung

This doesn’t sound like a letter written for a lover, it sounds like a letter written for a mother instead. Seongwoo lets out a low laugh and also a drop of tear that drips on the letter—he didn’t realise, he swears. He immediately moves the letter away and wipes his tears. He waves it gently and pats the teardrop on the fragile paper. He curses at his own clumsiness. This letter has to be very precious to Jihoon yet he almost ruins it.

“Is there something wrong?”

Seongwoo jumps in surprise when he hears Jihoon’s voice right behind him. He turns back and puts a hand on his palpitating heart. Jihoon tilts his head while looking at him then his eyes trails down to the letter that Seongwoo is holding. He takes it from Seongwoo’s hand and stares at it, at the wet blotch under Daniel’s name.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times without any word coming out, Seongwoo scrunches he eyebrows.

“Sorry,” he finally manages to let out.

Jihoon, though, only looks up at him with a forgiving smile on his face. He blows a breath over the spot to dry Seongwoo’s tear before folding it again and putting it back to its place.

“It’s okay. Seongwoo- _hyung_ ’s tears make it even more precious. So don’t feel sorry,” he tells him.

Until a few seconds later, Seongwoo still feels guilty, but Jihoon’s smile is genuine and he smiles back at the younger one then pulls him into a hug. Jihoon puts his hands on Seongwoo’s back and pats him. They laugh and keep hugging each other until they hear Minhyun’s voice calling them from the dining room.

 

“Tell me,” Seongwoo speaks between the heavy breaths.

Minhyun raises his eyebrows as he pulls Seongwoo’s naked body closer to his. He pulls their blanket up to cover Seongwoo’s shivering back and encircles his arms around him to make him even warmer.

Seongwoo sighs into Minhyun’s embrace, his warm breath hits Minhyun’s collarbones, before asking, “Where’s Kim Jaehwan? I haven’t seen him all day.”

Minhyun smiles and absentmindedly ruffles Seongwoo’s soft dark hair with his long fingers. Seongwoo closes his eyes in bliss and snuggles closer against Minhyun. He wants more of Minhyun’s warmth that he hadn’t been able to feel for years. Underneath the blanket, their legs tangle and Seongwoo sighs in content at the feeling.

“He lives next town,” Minhyun answers while inhaling the scent of Seongwoo’s hair. “Music district,” he continues. “He sings and plays music there. He comes here quite often. You don’t have to worry. He’s living well.”

His head nods at the explanation. Of course, dead Jaehwan will still want to sing and pick his guitar in front of people. He feels happy that Jaehwan can still do it even in the afterlife.

He is also happy that he can still be embraced by Minhyun in the afterlife.

“Hehe,” Seongwoo chortles.

He has turned into another _choding_. He has turned into a kid who finally is granted his favourite candy for being a good boy. He loves it. He loves this life. He loves Hwang Minhyun. And he is inside the said man’s arms right now. And he can see him vibrantly in right front of him, he can touch him, he can feel his skin underneath his fingertips, he can smell Minhyun’s usual pleasant scent under his nose. He is real and here.

Minhyun laughs when Seongwoo purrs and hugs him tight as if he won’t ever let go.

 

The tip of Seongwoo’s index finger is tracing the rim of the warm teacup in front of him. A letter in his hand. Jihoon lets him read all of the letters he received ever since he starts residing in heaven. The boy left to the market earlier that morning and Minhyun also went to work—he doesn’t know that they still need to work in heaven but Minhyun said he doesn’t need to because Minhyun will support him. Seongwoo is happy of course. He has all the time in this world for his own leisure.

Seongwoo loves heaven. His daily life includes mostly of napping, eating, snacking, reading letters, sometimes cleaning the house together with Jihoon and making love to Minhyun. He blushes at the last thought while putting both of his hands on his cheeks. He loves the last part the most.

He received his very first letter two months ago, from Sungwoon who told him about Jisung’s constant complaining about their younger brothers leaving them one by one to rot on Earth. He can only laugh. He remembers what Jaehwan said a week after he came to heaven when he visited their house, “Why are you here first? When is Jisung- _hyung_ ’s turn? He’s been there for too long.”

Back to the letters he is reading, most of them are from Daniel—just like how most of Minhyun’s are from him. The younger man constantly sends letter to Jihoon every year. On the date of Jihoon’s death, on Jihoon’s birthday, on his birthday, on their anniversary or sometimes even random dates when life is too rough and he misses Park Jihoon.

All of the letters that make Seongwoo laugh because of its hilarity and cry because of its apparent sadness and longing, reminding him of the days he passed without Minhyun. Though Seongwoo feels a lot luckier than Daniel because he meets Minhyun earlier, while it has already been more than twenty years for both Daniel and Jihoon.

The sound of creaking gates from outside the house diverts his attention from Daniel’s letter fifteen years ago to the open window two metres away from his seat. He stands up from his chair and puts the letter down carefully on the table before moving to the window to take a look. It seems like Jihoon is already back from the market. True, he sees Jihoon who’s closing the gates of the house before focusing on the letters he retrieved from the mailbox in front of their house, scanning them carefully one by one before he halts his step in the middle of his way through the pebbled path towards the entrance of their house.

Seongwoo watches as the younger one takes one letter and flips it back and forth a few times before biting his lower lip with a worried expression. Seongwoo knits his eyebrows. Afraid if there’s something wrong, Seongwoo makes his way out of the house.

“Jihoonie?” he calls out when he is finally outside and closes the door behind him before approaching the younger man.

Jihoon only glances at him for a second before returning his eyes to the letter again. Seongwoo stops right in front of him and offers a hand to take the rest of the letters Jihoon is carrying so he can focus on the letter he seems to be interested in. Jihoon hands the letters over to Seongwoo’s waiting hand before opening the white envelope with a gold seal on it. He unfolds the paper quickly and reads content a few times.

Seongwoo starts to feel worried when he watches Jihoon’s eyes widen.

The younger one’s hands are trembling and he falls to the ground while trying to cover the sobs coming out from his mouth with the palm of his quivering hand, tears are dripping and wetting the ground right in front of him, near Seongwoo’s feet. Ever since he came to heaven, never even once did he see Jihoon cry. The letter also falls to the green grass beside him, near the pebbled path. It is upturned and Seongwoo can clearly see what is written on it. A neat black ink on the white paper. Just like what he saw from the latest letter Minhyun received. Under the writing, there’s a familiar stamp.

Seongwoo’s tears also fall freely on his cheeks when he realises what it is. The letter that Jihoon has always been waiting for.

  

> _Kang Daniel_
> 
> _2048-xx-xx_
> 
> _01.02am_
> 
> _Kitchen_

 

Daniel opens his eyes to a set of full meal in front of him. Fragrant and still warm on the table. There are even a down turned bowl and a pair of chopsticks. He is sitting on a chair in the middle of a kitchen. The light is on and outside the window is dark. He knows that it is still midnight, just like the last time he remembers before intoxication drowning him.

In the other end of the table, he sees someone's familiar small figure whose back is facing him and he seems to be preparing something for him on the kitchen counter. Daniel smiles.


End file.
